


Who’s More Likely To…

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: The pack is bored and decide to play a game of ‘Who’s More Likely…’.





	Who’s More Likely To…

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Кто наверняка...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463788) by [Koma_ami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami)



> Inspired by the video by Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and Pewdiepie (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jA0xR2Ho9UU)

“The rules of the game are easy,” Erica said as the pack gathered in a rough circle in the Lounge room—Boyd sat down on the couch, letting Erica drape her legs over his lap. Cora sat on the arm chair and Isaac by her feet, leaning his back against the chair. Stiles sat nearby with his back against the wall. Lydia sat in the other arm chair, her legs folded under her, and Jackson sat by her feet, resting his feet on the coffee table between all of them. “We each take turns to ask ‘who’s more likely to…?’ and then point at whoever it is you think is most likely to do that thing, unless it’s yourself—in which case, you raise your hand. Got it?”

They all nodded.

“Okay, I’ll start. Who’s more likely to smoke weed?” she asked.

The pack thought about it for a second before pointing at Stiles.

Stiles slowly, reluctantly, raised his hand. “As long as no one tells my dad.”

Jackson was next. “Who’s more likely to cry during a movie?”

The pack was split between Erica and Lydia.

“ _The Notebook_?” Lydia asked, lifting her brow quizzically.

“You can’t _not_ cry at _The Notebook_ ,” Erica said in agreement.

Lydia levelled Jackson with a look that said _I told you so_.

Jackson’s eyes skirted to Stiles, the only person in the pack who was pointing at him. He glared at him, his icy-blue eyes piercing him with an unspoken threat.

“ _No_ _way_ ,” Erica said, amazed, reading the unspoken conversation between them.

“It happened _once_ ,” Jackson cut Sties off before he could tell the whole story.

“What were you watching?” Lydia asked, turning to Stiles.

“Don’t,” Jackson said warningly.

“ _Marley and Me_ ,” Stiles answered.

The pack let out a soft ‘ _aww_ ’ as they turned to look at Jackson, his face bright red.

“Whatever,” he huffed. “Lydia, it’s your turn.”

She thought of her question for a second. “Who’s more likely to get killed first in a zombie apocalypse?”

Everyone pointed at Stiles.

“Oh, screw that,” he objected. “I’m outliving all of you.”

“With a baseball bat?” Cora teased.

“Yes, with a baseball bat,” Stiles said bitterly, screwing his face up. He ignored them, thinking about his question for a moment. “Who’s most likely to get arrested for walking around naked in public?”

Without hesitation, everyone pointed at Stiles.

“What did I ever do to you guys?” Stiles asked. “I vote for Jackson.”

“That was _one time_ ,” the young man growled. “And full moons don’t count.”

“They count for me,” Stiles argued. “I’m the one that had to tackle your naked you naked ass and put pants on you.” Before Jackson could reply, Stiles turned to the young man sitting beside him. “Isaac, you’re turn.”

Isaac shrugged. “Who’s more likely to kill someone?”

Stiles froze, the smile falling from his face as his heart sank.

A heavy silence fell over the room as everyone’s eyes drifted to Stiles. No one said a word.

Isaac’s bright blue eyes widened, full of panic and regret as he said, “Sorry, I-I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine,” Stiles uttered.

“If it’s any consolation,” Cora said, breaking the quiet. “I’d say Jackson’s more likely to hit someone with his Lamborghini.”

“It’s a Porsche,” Jackson corrected.

Stiles let out a quiet chuckle.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Stiles replied.

Jackson looked at him surprised.

A wicked smile played across Stiles’ lips as he added, “It would dent the paintwork.”

The pack burst out in laughter as Jackson rolled his eyes.

When they finally quietened down, Isaac gently nudged Cora’s arm. “It’s your go.”

“Who’s more likely to die from something stupid?” Cora asked.

Everyone pointed at Stiles without hesitation.

“Hey!” Stiles objected, looking offended.

“Are you going to tell us we’re wrong?” Erica challenged.

“No,” Stiles replied. “But I’d like to save what little bit of dignity I have left.”

“Aw, boo,” Erica cooed.

“Let’s keep going,” Lydia insisted. “Boyd?”

The young man was quiet for a moment. “Who’s more likely to take a selfie naked?”

Stiles’ hand shot up as he looked at each of their shocked faces, unashamed.

“Oh geez, that was instantaneous,” Isaac said, struggling to fight his laughter.

“I look the best naked,” Stiles insisted.

“But do you?” Jackson challenged.

There was a quiet click as the front door opened. Derek nudged it shut behind himself.

“Let’s ask someone who would know,” Erica said. She shifted slightly, turning around to look at Derek. “Hey, Der, who looks the best naked?”

“Stiles,” the man answered without hesitation.

A devilishly smug smile twisted up the corner of Stiles’ lips.

Cora threw up her hands. “I’m out.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
